


The Twelve Days of Zombie-mas

by doodledinmypants



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Filk, Gen, Holiday, M/M, Other, music lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really silly rendition of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" as it might be sung by Sam Yao. Secret Santa gift for flyingthefreak-flag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Zombie-mas

On the first day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

A comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the second day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the third day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the fourth day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the fifth day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

FIVE SPOOOORTS BRAAAAAS!  
Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the sixth day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Six handgun bullets,  
FIVE SPOOOORTS BRAAAAAS!  
Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the seventh day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Seven Harry Potter books,  
Six handgun bullets,  
FIVE SPOOOORTS BRAAAAAS!  
Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the eighth day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Eight Aquaman comics,  
Seven Harry Potter books,  
Six handgun bullets,  
FIVE SPOOOORTS BRAAAAAS!  
Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the ninth day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Nine zombies shambling,  
Eight Aquaman comics,  
Seven Harry Potter books,  
Six handgun bullets,  
FIVE SPOOOORTS BRAAAAAS!  
Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the tenth day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Ten runners running,  
Nine zombies shambling,  
Eight Aquaman comics,  
Seven Harry Potter books,  
Six handgun bullets,  
FIVE SPOOOORTS BRAAAAAS!  
Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Eleven jars of marmite,  
Ten runners running,  
Nine zombies shambling,  
Eight Aquaman comics,  
Seven Harry Potter books,  
Six handgun bullets,  
FIVE SPOOOORTS BRAAAAAS!  
Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
And a comms shack that's zombie-free!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Runner Five gave to me:

Twelve curly-whirlies,  
Eleven jars of marmite,  
Ten runners running,  
Nine zombies shambling,  
Eight Aquaman comics,  
Seven Harry Potter books,  
Six handgun bullets,  
FIVE SPOOOORTS BRAAAAAS!  
Four first aid kits,  
Three baby chickens,  
Two radio boyfriends,  
AND A COMMS SHACK THAT'S ZOMBIE-FREE!


End file.
